20 questions
by summerIIfire
Summary: [Law Of Ueki] What does a person do when he or she is bored? find someone to annoy, to play some game...[UekixAi]


_**A/N:**__ I was in the middle of writing a serious fanfic but I just got this idea and I wanted to write it so here it goes. I wanted to write this one-shot so forgive me._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they all belong to the anime Ueki no Housoku. The only thing I own is the plot. **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a hot summer day, people were buying frozen treats and kids were lining up for a swim at the community pool or for those who are lucky they just swim with there other lucky friends in their own pool. But all in all the day was wonderful and everyone seemed to be enjoying their lives before the end of summer break.

For everyone except a certain aqua eyed teen, she was bored—no more than bored she would more likely be stone. And what does a bored person do? Look for someone to annoy, Ueki kousuke was her one and only victim. But before that she must find him first. And so she went to his house and tried looking for him there, but to no avail he wasn't there. She tried Kobasen's apartment, no not there either. And finally she went back to the park and sat down at the bench letting out a sigh and putting her hands on her lap. Her sigh was answered by another sigh.

"Ueki, where were you?" she said

"Uhm...I was at Kobasen's then I went back to my house and well knowing that I'd just be bored there I went here, why?" He replied.

"Well want to do something?" She asked.

"I'm bored already so ok sure!" He said.

"Let's play 20 questions!" She suggested.

"Animal, fruit or object?" He stated.

"Animal"

"Can it breathe underwater?"

"No, at least I think so"

"Can it fly?"

"Yeap"

"Can it be found here?"

"Usually no"

"Is it a Heavenly being?"

"Kind of…"

It continued on until Ueki found out that she was thinking about Tenko and his family in heaven. They laugh for awhile thoughts of Tenko when they first met him.

"Alright my turn!" Ai said.

"Animal, fruit or object?" Ai stated.

"Object"

"Can it be used?"

"Uh-huh"

"Hmm…Can it talk?" She said while tugging on Ueki's sleeve to get up.

"If it can talk I would've said animal" He stated while walking up to her.

"You could've said no, ok so can it help people?"

"Uh-huh, more than you'll know" Ueki said leading them up to a tree with enough shade to cover them both. As they both sat down Ai found out that Ueki wants an Onigiri. Things were going fine for about a couple of minutes, but as always things aren't always what they seem.

"This isn't going anywhere." Ai said quite loudly.

"It wasn't my idea."

"Yeah, I kinda get that." She said with a huff.

"Animal, fruit or object?" Ueki started.

"But I thought?"

"Let's just end this."

"Fine, Animal"

"Is it human?"

"Yeap"

"Is it someone that you like?"

"Hmm, I admire is more like it" She said giggling.

"Oh…" He let out and sighed. Ueki Stopped for awhile thinking hard.

_'Someone she admires? We can't help that can we…'_

"OI! If you don't ask any questions I'll win this round!" she shouted while waving her hands over his face.

"Is he a nice guy?"

"Yeap, but he does have quite an ego!"

"Is he someone I know?"

"Haha, of course!" She said chuckling.

"A power user?"

"Yup! He's one of the greatest power users of all-time"

"I didn't need to hear that..." He mumbled

"What?" she asked while smirking.

"Did he help you in any kind of way?"

"Uh-huh, but sometimes it ends up all wrong!"

_Ok, Lets take a chance here if she says 'yes' then ok, but if she says 'no' then…_

"Is he a heavenly being?" He gulped at first then looked at Ai's face.

"NO! What!? You thought it was you?" She said laughing.

"Hey, I'm the one asking here." He said a bit too loudly, trying to hide his real reaction.

_'At least I took a chance right? Maybe he's somebody much deserving then me.'_

"Ueki?"

_'All I know is whoever he is, he better like her back'_

"Oi? You still there?"

"Huh?" He said snapping back to reality.

"So is he a close friend?" he said a little numb.

"Yeah, but just so you know, my like and admire is totally different things" She said looking up at the sky.

"Does he like someone else?" He asked not knowing they were still in the game.

"Uh-huh, but I don't mind; I know he and that person are really meant to be!" She said with a dazed look in her eyes. So they played until Ueki found out that it was Sano and that the meant to be

"It's getting late…" Ai trailed.

"Yeah, but I just want to sit here for awhile" Ueki leaned on the tree.

"Hey, Want to play some more?" Ai asked enthusiastically.

"You're really hooked huh?" Ueki said bluntly.

"Oh, c'mon one last game?" Ai pleaded.

"Fine, shoot" Ueki said closing his eyes.

"No way, it's your turn to guess!" Ai played with her fingers.

"Animal, fruit or object?"

"Animal"

"Is it a power user?"

"You can say that." Ai said turning her head towards him.

"Is it a strong power user?" He said looking at Ai.

"Yeah, he's the strongest!" She said turning away.

"Oh…" Ueki said sounding deep in thought.

_'Who could it be? I fought a lot of strong people already, it could be anyone: Robert, don, Anon. It could be anyone, or maybe a god candidate. But they're all strong.'_

"Hey UEKI! You know you can forfeit anytime"

"That's not gonna happen"

_'Maybe I should start describe the person, I have lots of turns left anyway.'_

"Is he a god candidate?"

"Nope, not by a long shot!" Ai said sounding confident.

"Is he part of Robert's ten?" He said thinking it might be Don.

"NO, well you could say that" Ai said backtracking.

"Does he have short hair?" Ueki said thinking of more questions.

"Uhm…Yeah" Ai sat back down.

_'So it's not Anon… maybe…'_

"Is he a heavenly being?"

"Yeap" She said laughing.

"Is he a third grader back during the battle?"

"Nope!" She said looking in awe at the sunset.

"A second grader?"

"Uh-uh, nope" she said still looking at the sunset.

_'So it's a first grader, short hair, member of Roberts ten, a heavenly being and one of the strongest power users….'_

"Does he have blonde hair?"

"What now it's Robert?" Ai laughed more.

"Auburn?"

"Yeah, well Ballow is kind cute, but no!" Ai said teasing Ueki.

_'I know, who she's talking about! But I won't say it until I get to the twentieth question' _Ueki smirked at the thought.

"SO UEKI!! OI!"

"Is he a Neo?"

"Yeap!" Ai said smiling.

"Is he important to you?"

"Yeah, I bet I think about him more than he thinks about himself" Ai said leaning on the tree.

"Is he careless, but always ends up winning anyway?"

"Uh-huh, He always risks his life for others…" Ai answered.

"Does he have a strong sense of justice?" Ueki turned his head away.

"Yup, but because of that belief I worry about him more." Ai said looking away.

"Do you like him?"

"More than anyone, but he's too dense to notice!" Ai said lowering her head.

"Does he like you back?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't asked." Ai said. Ueki was the one laughing now.

"Do you think he likes you?"

"He makes it look like it, but look aren't everything!" Ai smiled.

"Do you love him?" Ueki lowered his head

"…..Yeah" Ai said blushing.

Before the final question Ueki paused and asked Ai to follow him towards the cliff like part of the park. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Is he Ueki kousuke?" Ueki smirked.

"………….Uh-huh—" Ai was about to say something when she was cut of by Ueki grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him, He put some gap between them and asked.

"So did I get it?" He said in a whisper.

"Yeah, you got it!" Ai said closing the gap between them. They broke off after awhile and Ueki carried Ai back to her house.

* * *

A/N: I know crap right? HAHAHA I thought so, I and my friend were just playing around and we came up with this. so R&R. 


End file.
